


Don't Break Me

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [7]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we've finally reached the end game events - what happens to Pagan Min and the events at the Temple of Jalendu afterwards. All the dialogue in that part is from the game but we go off script in the aftermath where Sabal finds that as tightly as he's been trying to bind Ajay to him, he's bound himself just as tightly to Ajay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break Me

Ajay watched Pagan Min’s helicopter fly away and as he did, the gun he was carrying – a huge Buzzsaw he loved for its ability to take down everything up to and including a helicopter – fell to the ground. He looked down at his hands and realised they were shaking. And not just them. He was shivering and shuddering all overand he tottered over to the small shrine to his half-sister and slumped down to the ground, leaning against the door of the shrine. He brought one shaking hand up and scrubbed his face.

So now he had his confirmation. His father had killed his baby half-sister and his Mom had killed his father. She’d then taken him and fled to the US, leaving behind the madness of Kyrat. His Mom had, in some way, loved Pagan Min and Pagan had clearly loved her and cared about him… in some way. Certainly enough to give him Kyrat. And apparently he could have short-circuited everything that had happened simply by sitting his butt back down at the dining table way back when he first arrived and doing what he was told. Though he honestly couldn’t say whether that would have been a better option. Would there have been more or less bloodshed if he’d let himself become Pagan’s protégé?

A small slightly hysterical giggle escaped him at that thought. That stupid little scenario he’d used to tease and wind up Sabal could have been true. They could have been enemies. He had little doubt Sabal would have hated him if he’d been introduced to Kyrat as Pagan Min’s protégé. Or would his status as the son of Mohan Ghale confused matters even further?

He wondered for a moment what he would have done in that scenario when he found out about what De Pleur did, what Noore was being forced to do, about Yuma’s activities in Durgesh. Would he have been appalled? Would he have been allowed to dismantle all of that? Or would Pagan have found a way to convince him it was all good for Kyrat?

He let his head fall back to rest against the door of the shrine. Lakshmana Min. His half-sister. Cute little thing based on the portrait. He didn’t remember her. Had he liked her? Had he proudly proclaimed himself her big brother like a friend of his did when his little sister was born? What had he called Pagan Min when he lived here, in the royal palace? Had it really been Uncle Pagan? Or had he slipped and called him Dad? It… wasn’t out of the realms of possibility. According to his father’s journal, he’d barely seen Mohan for at least a year, maybe more, and he’d been at an impressionable age.

He knew he should get up, head back down, let Sabal know it was all over. He didn’t know what to say. ‘Hey Sabal, guess what? I’m the new king of Kyrat. What do you want to do with the country?’ 

Another one of those semi-hysterical giggles escaped him. Maybe Sabal would kill him just like he’d been sent to kill Amita. He hadn’t been able to pull the trigger in the end. He wasn’t sure if he particularly liked Amita but he couldn’t kill her. She’d only been doing what she’d thought was best for Kyrat. Just because he’d disagreed didn’t mean she deserved to die. He hadn’t told Sabal the truth. Amita was gone. That was all that mattered and Sabal had been so angry at her. He hadn’t wanted Sabal’s temper to get the better of him.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and let his head drop down onto his arms. He stayed like that for a long time. As he did, the shivering slowly stopped as the adrenaline that had gotten him up to the palace bled off, leaving him feeling exhausted and aching.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet and leaned against the door of the shrine. “Well, I got you here, Mom,” he murmured. “You were right, you know. Kyrat did change me. I wish I understood more about what happened here, what happened between you and Pagan Min. I think I know what I’m going to do now, Mom. I just hoped it’s the right thing.” He pressed his hand against the door. “I wish I’d known Lakshmana. Look after each other.”

He turned and walked over to where he’d dropped his Buzzsaw and picked up the heavy weapon. He made his way back through the palace and over to the car he’d driven up here. The trip back down was slower and when he walked through the lower part of the palace stronghold, he nodded to the celebrating Golden Path people but didn’t stop. He climbed into the car he’d driven here and put it into gear. He didn’t look back as he drove off and barely paid attention at all as he drove out of the north and back to his father’s… _his_ home in the south. Only when he got there did he finally radio Sabal to let him know it was done.

************

After he took Pagan’s fortress, Ajay made his way to the Temple of Jalendu. He’d been told Sabal was there and he was eager to see his lover once again. But when he arrived, he nearly turned tail and ran. Sabal was pacing back and forth in front of some of Amita’s people and as he got closer, Ajay could hear what he was saying.

“You chose to fight your own people… when you sided with Amita, you chose to desecrate your own heritage and spit on the Gods.”

In a sudden action, one of Sabal’s people slit the throat of the first of Amita’s people. Ajay’s breath caught in his throat as his world crashed down around him. This… this was his vision, the nightmare vision he’d seen in Yuma’s drugged world. He felt frozen, unable to make himself move as Sabal continued speaking and the blood-letting continued.

“Now you kneel before the Tarun Matara asking forgiveness?”

Ajay spun around. He hadn’t even noticed Bhadra sitting in the ornate chair in front of the temple. He barely recognised her in her finery, looking almost defeated. He turned back as Sabal kept speaking, feeling like everything was spinning out of control.

“Hmm? No, no. Where was that forgiveness when you butchered your brothers and sisters? You committed crimes against the Gods themselves! So I say to you… today, you chose to cut your own throats, not me.”

Ajay was finally able to spur himself into action and he stepped forward. “Wait! Bhadra…”

He fell silent at the look Sabal directed at him. It was as though they were complete strangers. Sabal glared at him and advanced on him almost threateningly and when he spoke, his voice was full of anger and venom.

“She is Tarun Matara now. Sins against the Gods can only be washed away with blood. There must be a cleansing for us to move forward, brother. Eventually the Tarun Matara will understand that. Will you?”

Sabal grabbed his arm and shoved him away and Ajay was too stunned by his nightmare visions coming true to fight it. He staggered away, away from Sabal, from Bhadra and from the bloodshed being carried out. He got around to the other side of the temple and collapsed to his knees. He felt like his head was ringing and he bowed his head and let himself white out in shock and despair.

By the time he came back to himself and edged back around the temple, it was over. The bodies had been cleaned up and Bhadra was gone. There were still people hanging around in front of the temple and he could see Sabal standing there talking to them. He took a step forward then hesitated and turned away. He didn’t see one of the Golden Path warriors say something to Sabal and point towards him. He was almost back to the boat he’d used to get to the temple island when he heard Sabal call out.

“Ajay!”

He stopped but he didn’t turn around. As he stood there, his shock bled away and was replaced by anger. He shucked off his weapons, almost throwing them to the ground before turning and stalking over to meet Sabal. The older man came to a halt, looking startled at the raw anger on Ajay’s face.

“You _promised_ ,” Ajay snarled, poking Sabal in the chest. “You told me that Kyra was not a vengeful goddess, that a cleansing would be wrong. You promised me you wouldn’t do… what you just did. You _lied_ to me. You drove yourself right off the fucking cliff!” He turned and walked a few paces away and shook his head. “You lied to me.”

“Ajay.” Sabal sounded annoyed and impatient. “This is…”

Ajay whirled around again. “No! The visions were false you said. Just something Yuma was using to drive a wedge between us. She was manipulating me.” He gave a harsh bitter bark of a laugh. “Maybe she was.” He gave Sabal a bitter, betrayed look. “But you were too, weren’t you? I was just another pawn in your game with Amita, wasn’t I? Were you lying when you said you loved me as well?”

He turned and stalked over to where he’d dropped his weapons and begin picking them up with angry, jerky motions.

“You didn’t need to kill those people,” he said, his voice hoarse and broken. “The country is mine. Pagan gave it to me. Technically I’m the king now. Between us we could have done anything… _everything_. Without more fucking _killing_.”

He walked down to his boat and climbed in. Only then did he look back at Sabal. The older man was looking stunned and shocked, as though he’d been hit around the head with something. Almost as though he’d just woken up.

“I wasn’t lying,” Ajay said bitterly. “I loved you. I still do. But I… I can’t… I can’t do this. This country doesn’t need any more bloodbaths. Haven’t enough people died for Kyrat?”

He turned away and started up the boat, gunning it away from the island. He didn’t hear Sabal call out to him, the sound lost in the roar of the boat’s engine. He didn’t look back to see Sabal standing on the edge of the island or running off to find a boat of his own.

************

Sabal pulled the car over to the side of the road and pounded the steering wheel with his fists in frustration. He had searched everywhere in the last few days – Banapur, the Ghale homestead, the fortresses, the outposts – he hadn’t been able to find Ajay _anywhere_. No one had seen him. If he was using the outposts, he was coming and going like a ghost. He hadn’t been seen at the airport nor had the people assigned to the border crossings seen him so Sabal was fairly certain he was still in the country. But he wasn’t answering anyone, not even Sabal on their private channel.

The things Ajay had said to him at the temple had slapped him around the head like a wooden board. _Hadn’t enough people died for Kyrat?_ That question alone had rung through his head ever since. He felt like he’d woken out of a dream… or a nightmare… and a sense of horror had grasped him by the throat. He’d been so sure he was right, so angry at Amita, so driven at being so close to victory that he’d… stopped thinking.

He’d been halfway to the landing where he’d left his boat when Bhadra had come out of the temple and stopped him. He’d looked down at her, intending to dismiss her and send her back inside, but then he’d seen the look on her face and more importantly, the look in her eyes. It hadn’t been _Bhadra_ looking up at him. It had been the _Tarun Matara_ , the living goddess.

“You have one chance. You can lift this country up together or you can plunge it into darkness alone. Make your choice.”

She’d turned and walked back into the temple, leaving Sabal standing there, shaken and wide-eyed and feeling sick to his stomach. It hadn’t been difficult to work out what she had meant. He’d issued some stumbled orders to his people to leave Amita’s people alone and then he’d left, determined to find Ajay and make amends. 

Unfortunately it seemed that Ajay did not want to be found and Sabal was coming to realisation that though Ajay might not have known anything about Kyrat when he’d first arrived, by now the younger man knew the country better than Sabal did. It seemed that if he did not _want_ to be found then he would _not_ be found.

He snatched the map up off the passenger seat and opened it, glaring down at the paper as though that would tell him where Ajay was. He’d searched everywhere he thought the younger man would be and found nothing. He didn’t know where else to look. His eyes drifted to a place on the map and he hesitated. There was one place he hadn’t looked and there was a possibility, slim though it seemed to him, that Ajay might be there.

Sabal stared at the map a moment longer then tossed it on the passenger seat and put the car in gear again. He wasn’t far from his destination and a little over half an hour later, he was standing at the door of the royal palace. The place was quiet and the door opened easily under his hand. He walked into the palace and shivered. There was no sign anyone was here and he began to wonder if he’d made a mistake.

He searched though. He went through the entire building and while he didn’t find Ajay, he did find signs that Ajay had, in fact, been here. Was still here. One of the bedrooms was clearly occupied and the weapons Ajay favoured were sitting on a bench in that room. He gave a sigh of relief. He hadn’t made a mistake. Ajay was here somewhere. 

He made his way out of the palace via rear door and saw a small shrine not far away. The door was open and when he got closer, he saw Ajay sitting cross-legged in front of a small plinth. The younger man was, for once, not wearing his jacket and gloves and seemed oddly smaller because of it. The jar contained his mother’s ashes sat next to a similar but smaller jar and on the wall was a portrait of a rather charming baby.

“Why are you here, Sabal?”

Sabal gave a start and then winced at the wary note in Ajay’s voice. He walked over and fell to his knees in the doorway. He reached out towards Ajay’s back then his hand fell away.

“I…” Sabal didn’t know what to say now that he finally found Ajay. 

Ajay turned around and Sabal drew in a breath. The younger man looked as though he’d barely slept since he’d last seen him. He wanted to move forward, to draw Ajay into his arms but he suspected he would be summarily rejected if he tried. He also suspected he looked much the same as Ajay but dismissed the thought. He deserved to be exhausted.

“That’s Lakshmana,” Ajay said in a conversational tone, gesturing over his shoulder towards the portrait. “My sister. Half-sister, if you want to be precise. Pagan’s daughter. My father… Mohan… killed her. Mom killed him in retaliation. Her death is what drove Pagan right off the deep end. Mom was really influencing him, you know. Pagan Min. I found his diaries inside. He was ready to stop the war, make peace, all that. He’d have named me as his heir. Mom had all these plans for what they would do for Kyrat.”

“I… I didn’t know,” Sabal said, unsure of what he should say. The news that Mohan Ghale had killed a baby was… shattering. No matter what had happened, how justified he thought he was, killing a child was… abominable.

“No one did.” Ajay gave a small sad smile. “Pagan wasn’t telling anyone here and Mom never told me.”

“Ajay…” Sabal began.

“Were you manipulating me?”

Sabal looked down. “I… yes. At first.” He heard Ajay’s indrawn breath but he hurried on before he could say anything. “But only at first. I told myself I still was but… that was a lie to hide from myself. To avoid acknowledging how I truly felt. Then… after I… told you I loved you…” He frowned and shook his head. “I wasn’t manipulating you then. I… I just wasn’t thinking at all.”

“You meant it then?” Ajay’s voice was thick with well-held emotion.

“Yes.” Sabal looked up, his expression imploring. “I do love you, Ajay. Nothing has changed there.”

“Then…” Ajay’s lips curled up into a bitter contemptuous snarl. “The killing. The… the _cleansing_. What the _fuck_ was that all about?”

Sabal buried his face in his hands. “I… I do not know,” he said, his voice muffled. “I… forgive me, Ajay. I… I wasn’t thinking.” He turned his head away, bitter self-loathing colouring his voice when he spoke. “I made those visions true. I turned myself into the monster Yuma envisioned for me.”

“Yes, you did.”

Sabal flinched at the cool way Ajay said that and he felt something clench in his chest. All this time, he’d thought he had been binding Ajay to him, making him his. Instead he’d bound himself to Ajay in turn, made himself Ajay’s and only now did he realise that. He’d laugh at his own hubris, at being hoist on his own petard but it hurt too much. He’d thought he’d held the power in their relationship but he had been wrong about that as well. The thought of Ajay rejecting him now, turning him away and dismissing him, _hurt_. It would break him. He was sure of it.

“Are you going to keep going with that?” Ajay asked.

“No!” Sabal said, raising his head, his eyes wide. He almost said _I promise_ but cut himself off before he could. He’d made that promise before and broken it. Ajay wouldn’t believe it from him now.

“What then?” Ajay’s face was expressionless.

Sabal swallowed and shook his head, unsure what to say. Then something Ajay had said came back to him and combined itself with the things the Tarun Matara had said.

“You… you are the king,” he said slowly. “I… lead the Golden Path. Perhaps together we can… raise Kyrat back to what she once was?”

Ajay’s eyes bored into him then he slowly relaxed and smiled slightly. He got to his feet and held out a hand to Sabal. He took that hand a little hesitantly, not knowing quite what was going on.

“That was a good answer,” Ajay said, giving him a gentle push out of the shrine before following him and closing the door.

“Ajay,” Sabal breathed, wondering when he’d lost the lead in this relationship and deciding that he didn’t care right at this moment. That maybe it was time to give up the idea of anyone _leading_. That maybe it was time to be equals. He closed the gap between them and ran his fingers along Ajay’s jawline, wondering if his gesture was going to be rejected.

Ajay sighed at his touch and closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle caress. “You nearly broke me at the temple. It was the thing I feared the most coming true.”

Sabal leaned in and rested his forehead against the younger man’s. “I am sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Ajay swallowed and shoved aside his doubts and fears. “Maybe. I think so.”

Sabal cradled Ajay’s face with one hand and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “I will do whatever I can to earn your forgiveness.” He kissed Ajay again. “As long as it takes.” He kissed him for a third time, still gentle, still soft.

Ajay made a small sound and pressed himself tightly against Sabal, capturing his lips in a deeper kiss. Sabal wrapped his arms around Ajay in return and let the last of his tension go. He hadn’t lost Ajay and he would do whatever it took to make sure he never did.

************

Ajay lead him back inside the palace and gestured around himself. “You know I remember this? I mean, not a lot but just enough that I can be walking down a corridor and suddenly _know_ where it leads and what I’ll find. Mostly I’m right.”

“You were a young child when you were here,” Sabal said, looking around. The luxury of the palace offended him when he considered the kind of poverty that reigned in the rest of Kyrat but he let that go for now. It wouldn’t help.

Ajay nodded. “I was three when we left for the US.”

“You don’t remember anything else?”

“No,” Ajay said with a shake of his head. “I wish I did but I was just too young.” He looked down as they walked along the corridor. “Maybe it’s just as well. I don’t know if I was there when… when Mohan killed Lakshmana but if I was, I’m not sure I want to remember that.” He paused again. “I wish I remembered her though. Pagan Min’s diaries say that I adored her. That I used to carry her around whenever Mom let me.” He gave a small snort of amusement. “Usually with either her or Pagan following closely in case I looked like dropping her.”

“She looked like she was a beautiful child,” Sabal said honestly. There was no denying that, irrespective of who her father was. The child in the picture had looked very sweet.

They reached the room Ajay was using and he opened the door. Sabal followed him in and looked around the room properly. It was only then that he realised that the room held some of the decorations you might expect to find in a young boy’s room.

“This was… yours?”

Ajay looked over at him and shrugged. “I think so. It looked like it hadn’t been touched in years so I… think it might have been. I didn’t want to use Pagan Min’s rooms. They’re a bit… garish.”

Sabal shuddered. He wouldn’t have wanted to set foot in that madman’s rooms, not even for Ajay. “I… wasn’t expecting to find you here. It was my last resort when I could not find you anywhere else and you did not answer my radio calls.”

“Yeah.” Ajay rubbed the back of his neck and looked a bit sheepish. “Sorry about that. I… uh, wasn’t really in the mood to talk.”

“You do not need to apologise,” Sabal said, coming over to Ajay and wrapping his arms around him. “I was afraid though… that you had left Kyrat.” He paused then said quietly, “Left me.”

Ajay leaned into him and sighed. “I… wasn’t going to leave. I don’t think I could go back to the States even if I wanted to. Pagan said that when I put Mom’s ashes next to Lakshmana I’d be giving up the last piece of the old Ajay and he was right. This is my home now.” He hesitated. “That’s why it hurt so much… seeing you like that. I’d accepted that Kyrat was my home now. That _you_ were my home now. Then you…”

Sabal slid his fingers under Ajay’s chin and tilted his head up so that he could capture his lips in a kiss. There was little he could say to Ajay that he had not already said so he preferred to let his actions do the talking now.

Ajay leaned into his kiss and for a moment it remained soft and lazy. Then Ajay wrapped an arm around Sabal’s waist and nipped at his bottom lip. The older man gasped and Ajay took the opportunity to deepen the kiss into something passionate and bruising.

“You bastard,” he muttered against Sabal’s lips as he moved them backwards towards the bed. “I thought I’d lost this… you. That Yuma’s fucking visions were right.” He shoved Sabal down onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down to nip at his jaw and neck. “That’d you’d turned into some sort of religious nutjob who was going to bathe Kyrat in blood and I was going to have to fucking _shoot_ you in order to stop you.”

His voice had risen as he spoke and by the time he bit out those last words, there was a sharp, angry edge to it. He was curled over Sabal with his hands planted on either side of the older man’s head and his expression was a mix of despair, anger and lingering desire as he snarled out the words.

Sabal drew in a breath. “You would have shot me?”

“To stop you slaughtering people?” Ajay said, his voice harsh with anger and despair. “ _Yes_! You know, Sabal, your question should really be if I’d have shot you somewhere non-lethal and then tried to reason with you or just fucking _killed_ you.”

Sabal closed his eyes and pulled Ajay down against him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Ajay resisted at first then held himself tensely in the embrace. “I’m sorry,” Sabal said quietly.

“You’ve said that.”

“I mean it.”

Ajay relaxed against him, burying his face in his neck and clutching at his shoulders tightly. Sabal could feel the shivers running through the younger man and the small gasping breaths he was taking and silently cursed himself for his actions. He had all but destroyed everything between him and Ajay. He’d been so convinced that what he was doing was right, caught up in… whatever the hell was going through his head. He honestly couldn’t remember anymore.

He rolled them over and cradled Ajay’s head in both hands. He caressed Ajay’s cheeks with his thumbs, his heart aching at the wary and exhausted look on the younger man’s face.

“I will not fail you again, Ajay,” he said intently.

“You didn’t…”

“Yes, I did,” Sabal said, not allowing Ajay to finish. “I failed you. I made promises and I did not keep them. You told me of what you saw in your visions and I did not heed those warnings. I failed you but I will not do it again.”

“I didn’t kill Amita,” Ajay said hurriedly, the words all but falling out of his mouth.

“What?” Sabal said with a small frown.

“I didn’t kill Amita,” Ajay repeated. “I… she left. She won’t come back to Kyrat.”

Sabal was silent for a moment as he turned that news over in his mind. He sighed and rested his forehead against Ajay’s. “I think you are wiser than I am. I do not think I could have refrained from pulling the trigger.” He gave the faintest of smiles. “Perhaps that is why I sent you? So that you could show the sense and wisdom that I… no longer possessed.”

Ajay smiled wanly. “I like that theory.”

Sabal returned the smile then leaned down and kissed Ajay. It was a gentle kiss, tender and careful, and he felt Ajay sigh into it then bring his arms up around him. When they finally parted, he allowed himself a small measure of humour, hoping to diffuse some of the tension that still lingered in the room. There was much they still needed to talk about but he did not wish to do that now. Right now, he wished to show Ajay how he felt.

“And will Ajay’s light shine upon us all?”

Ajay looked at him blankly for a moment then he began to laugh. If the laughter had a slightly hysterical, desperate edge to it, neither of them were inclined to comment on it. However Ajay’s laughter soon smoothed out into something less fraught with tension, something more genuine, and when he finally stopped, his smile was the one Sabal was used to.

“You know, I never thought the sun shone out of my ass before all this, I’m not planning on starting now,” he said dryly. He idly brushed his fingers along the scar on Sabal’s chin. “Do you think the Royal Army will accept that I’m…”

Sabal kissed him silent. “We will find out. But not now.” He smiled a little. “Right now, I have some amends to make to you.”

Ajay sucked in a sharp breath and just like that, the atmosphere in the room changed. The tension and lingering rancour flowed away to be replaced by an air of want that was echoed in the surge of desire he saw in Ajay’s eyes. Sabal felt a moment of relief that Ajay still wanted him, that he would allow him to do this after all the pain he had caused.

“Yeah, you do,” Ajay said, sounding a little breathless as he shoved his hands under Sabal’s shirt to rest on the warm skin of his back.

Sabal shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and tossed them both over the side of the bed. He paused then as Ajay’s hands roamed from his back to his chest, closing his eyes with pleasure at the gentle caresses before pulling at the hem of Ajay’s t-shirt and encouraging him to move to that he could strip it off. The t-shirt quickly joined Sabal’s shirt and jacket on the floor and Sabal slowly lowered his head and started pressing soft kisses to Ajay’s collarbone before interchanging them with teasing nips and slow licks.

Ajay sighed and arched underneath him before he gave a slow roll of his hips up into Sabal’s. That prompted the older man to begin trailing kisses down Ajay’s chest, pausing only to suck and lick at his nipples, which drew the most delicious sounds from the younger man. He continued his path downwards then stopped when he reached the waistband of Ajay’s jeans, where he stopped and looked up at his lover. Ajay was watching him, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“ _Sabal_ ,” Ajay said, his voice hoarse as he kicked his sneakers off. “Don’t stop.”

Sabal pressed a kiss to Ajay’s stomach, just below his navel, before he undid Ajay’s jeans and slowly pulled both them and his underwear off. He wrapped a hand around Ajay’s erection and stroked it a couple of times. Ajay’s head dropped back onto the bed and he groaned. Sabal chuckled and shifted down the bed so that he could take Ajay’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck… so good,” Ajay moaned, struggling not to buck up into the heat of Sabal’s mouth.

Sabal’s hands gripped his hips tightly enough that Ajay was sure he would have bruises the next day. The thought made him moan again and his hand drifted down to tangle in Sabal’s hair, not to guide or control but because he needed something to hang onto, to anchor himself. He’d missed this. It had only been a few days since he’d last seen Sabal but he’d thought he’d lost him… that Sabal had lost himself. He’d thought he would never have this again.

Sabal swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and Ajay arched up, a high thin whine escaping from him as his hand tightened in Sabal’s hair. He writhed on the bed as much as he could with Sabal’s hands still anchoring him and he spread his legs wantonly, uncaring of how he looked, just knowing he wanted more and wanted it now.

“Sabal, _please_ ,” he gasped, tugging on the older man’s hair helplessly. “I want you.”

Sabal slowly pulled off Ajay’s cock with a final swirl of his tongue that drew a low desperate sound from his lover. He looked down at the younger man and smiled. Ajay was sprawled on the bed, legs spread wide, shifting restlessly. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were wide and unfocused. It made Sabal’s breath catch and his heart clench in his chest. He could have lost this.

He shifted up onto his knees and undid his jeans, peeling them carefully away. He was hard and leaking as he stripped off and when he lowered himself back down, he lined up their erections and thrust down hard against Ajay. The younger man clutched at his shoulders as he cried out and thrust up involuntarily in return. Sabal shuddered as pleasure flooded through him and for a moment, he lost himself in the simple action of rutting against his lover.

It was the desperation in Ajay’s gasping pleas that finally penetrated the haze in Sabal’s mind. “Need… fuck… fuck me… Sabal…” Ajay’s fingers dug into his back and the tiny pinpricks of pain were enough to allow him to drag himself back from the edge.

He stilled himself and let his forehead rest on Ajay’s shoulder. “Ajay, please tell me you have…”

Ajay lurched under him and he flung an arm towards the small ornate table that sat beside the bed. Sabal followed him and yanked open the drawer, sparing a breathless laugh when he found a handgun and some old toys lying inside next to the half-empty tube he was looking for. He fumbled the tube open and slicked his fingers, pressing one into Ajay’s arse as he captured his lover’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

For all their mutual desperation, he took the time needed to prepare Ajay carefully and when he finally slid his cock slowly into Ajay’s arse, he moaned as he desperately tried to maintain some sort of control.

Ajay however had different ideas and he pulled Sabal down into a panting, open-mouthed kiss. He then wrapped one leg around Sabal’s hips. “Move! Fuck me.”

Sabal stared at him for a moment then drew back and snapped his hips forward, dragging a cry from both of them. He repeated the move again then one more time before his control finally snapped. He hooked his arms under Ajay’s knees, pushing his legs back and spreading him apart. He held Ajay there, right where he wanted him as he plunged into him wildly, reducing Ajay to moans and half-formed words as every thrust hit his prostate. 

Ajay swore and grabbed Sabal’s arms in a bruising grip as he arched half off the bed and came untouched. Sabal bit off his own curse as Ajay tightened around him and dragged his orgasm out of him. His hips stuttered a few more times before he clumsily let Ajay’s legs go and slumped down on top of him. He pressed a kiss into the nearest bit of Ajay’s skin when he felt his arms come around him and the two men lay there as they caught their breath and their sweat cooled.

Sabal made to move but Ajay made a disgruntled sound and his arms tightened around him. 

“Stay.”

Sabal settled down again. “I will be too heavy.”

“Don’t care. Stay,” Ajay murmured.

In truth, Sabal was loathe to move just at this moment so he humoured Ajay for a time before he finally shifted onto his side on the bed. He drew a grumbling Ajay into his arms and kissed his forehead and then his lips. That got a satisfied hum from the younger man and he chuckled again.

“Do my amends please you?”

Ajay wriggled until they were face to face. “They do,” he said with a smile.

“Then I shall continue to make amends as much as I can.”

Ajay laughed and kissed him. He sobered and pressed their foreheads together. “There’s so much to do,” he said with a sigh.

“And we will do it. Together,” Sabal replied soothingly. “But not today. Tomorrow is soon enough.”

Ajay nodded and curled closer into Sabal’s warmth. For the first time since he’d fled from the Temple of Jalendu, he felt calm. There were still things they needed to talk about, decisions to be made, but he was more than happy to leave it until tomorrow. He had his lover back and he would do whatever it took to make sure he did not lose him again to that blind fervency.


End file.
